


[стикеры] ноги разные нужны, ноги каждые важны

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Telegram stickers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: ноги в ассортименте на любые случаи жизни
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	[стикеры] ноги разные нужны, ноги каждые важны

**Author's Note:**

> Количество стикеров: 33 штуки.

[Одна нога здесь, другая уже качает стикеры по ссылке](https://t.me/addstickers/knees_wtf2021)


End file.
